


Forgiveness is...

by JustDaeDreaming



Series: Angstober oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Forgiveness, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki adopts a Child, Loss of Parent(s), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Loki told Árey what he did, now he can only wait to see if she chooses forgiveness...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Angstober oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950109
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Forgiveness is...

Árey’s small size belied her amazing strength being able to wind the largest members of the Avengers with a simple punch to the gut. The punch she gave Loki, however, had none of her usual strength behind it.

“You lied to me!” Her voice cracked with anguish, “You knew they were dead and you said  _ nothing!” _

Loki flinched at her words, each one smeared with the memories of that day in New York; Loki’s manipulation by that bastard, and his subsequent loss to the Avengers. The only silver lining was taking the girl under his wing, but he was apparently about to lose that too.

Árey opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and got up from her seat.

“Jumeð-” 

“ _ Don’t call me that!”  _ She cut him off, objecting to Loki’s pet name for her, jotunn for ‘little one’, and he never used it in front of the other Avengers. Árey’s eyes were misty with tears threatening to fall as she ran out of his room. Loki knew his own conflicting feelings were incomparable to the pain and betrayal Árey felt, but all he could hope for was her forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to day 7's prompt


End file.
